Magic Carpet Ride
by Derek.Anthony.Snape
Summary: Rigel and Archie just wanted some ice cream who knew that this idea would go up in smoke, Literally! This is a spin off/fan piece to Murkeybluematter's fiction Pureblood Pretense check it out to learn more about the people in this fic,


AN: Just a little story inspired by Murkeybluematter's Rigel Potter series, if you like it check out the awesomeness that is her first book Pureblood Pretence. R n R if you like:)

_**Magic Carpet Ride**_

-0-

.SB.

Sirius Black sighed standing from his desk, stretching his back out. If there is one thing he knew he "Disliked" about being an Auror it was defiantly all of the paperwork. Paperwork for when you get a case, paperwork for when you find a lead, Paperwork if you fire off a single spell much less multiple, or got in to a fight, or Merlin forbid kill the suspect that was hell on earth of paperwork, luckily this case was only tracking a runaway minor, and while yes he found the kid and all's well that ends well, the paperwork was still a pain in his back side,

Being trapped at a desk writing out boring accounts of how he spent his days and all that he did, smelled to much like being back in school, stuck in the library with James and Peter finishing their assignments by a hovering Moony, the man was a sadist with a wand,

He would finish work later ducking out of the office he set off to find a distraction maybe he would drag the kids out to toss around a quaffel maybe teach them something new, but with the hum of magic in the air he redirected his steps towards the first sitting room where he found his wife his beautiful talented love of his life sitting in a low back chair she was mumbling under her breath her notebook open in her palms on her lap, her long wavy hair was done up in a messy bun held in place by her hawthorn wand and a muggle pencil, there were stray hairs escaping and trailing down her neck teasing him as they fell in to her line of sight and she absentmindedly blew them out of her way, approaching her with caution he watched as the book in her hands started to glow ever changing runes rose off the pages first soft silver slowly changing color in to bright golden light, coming off the page like the sun, lighting the room in the beautiful rays and alighting Diana's soft blue dress in the sun like rays reflecting off her silver floral embroiderer and accenting her her high cheek bones, greacien nose and full lips that held an exaggerated feminine shape, her fringe parted just enough to show off her lustrous long lashes.

As he watched Diana stopped her chanting letting the glow fade and the runes to fall flat on the page before turning her almond shaped eyes on him, and suddenly he felt more like a deer rather than the dog he was "All finished with work love?"

her voice was silvery in its warmth and perked his ears right up, with the light pleasant sound, he wrapped his arms around the shoulders the low back of the chair making the task easy and he teasingly ran his stubble along the length of her neck, eliciting a fruity laugh from his wife and moaned in to her neck "I needed a brake I was going to play with the kids, when I felt your magic you know you are my favorite kind of distraction,"

Diana wrapped one gracefully long hand around the back of his neck forcing him into a positions that favored her as she turned her head to face him lips a bare brush away, she positively purred her next words, "I am a distraction now?"

Sirius barked a laugh "The best kind" was what he said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss even after all these years she still lit a fire in his soul, the muffled sound of children's giggle's halted any thought of a more energetic distractions in his mind, turning he searched out the source of the sound of the laughter but now it was quiet, with a flick of his wand Sirius vanished the love seat opposite them revealing two dark haired children the blue gray eyes and mischievous smile marking his own offspring while the messy hair and and green eyes that shown behind her glasses spoke of Lilly and James youth. "Archie? Harry? What are you up to?"

Harriet spoke up first her eyes shining with innocents "UP to?"

Archie mimicked Harry look and all "Up to?"

Sirius felt his heart melt a little but as always Diana was made of sterner stuff "Don't give me that, what are you doing hiding behind the couch?"

Archie looked down at his feet the image of repent "Sorry Dad, Mum, we didn't mean to interrupt"

Sirius felt his face heat up like the Gryffindor common room but again Diana was undeterred "And what exactly did you think you were interrupting" As much as he adored his wife and her grit as a mother he really didn't want to know the answer to that question, even as Archie leaned forward an unrepentant grin on his face "A baby sister,"

Harry's grin was more devilish but equally unrepentant, jumping right on top of Archie "No a Baby brother,"

Sirius took a hasty step away from his wife sputtering "Wha...What? Uh...Wha...Who? How?"

Diana was much more succinct even with a light blush dusting he cheeks "I don't know who told you what, but are both much to young to be looking for younger siblings," Turning Diana gave him a quick peck on the cheek ignoring the wide eyed children watching them, she patted his cheek "Go Finnish your reports dear, Dinner is at the Potters tonight I'll take the kids with me now and save you from the distractions then we can start dinner when you are finished,"

Scratching the back of head Sirius waved off Diana absentmindedly re-conjuring the love seat, before heading back to his office 'Where on earth did the kids learn such a thing, sure he was an adult but talking about sex and making kids with his own child much less James's daughter was awkward to say the least he was hoping not to get faced with those questions until at least they were 11 or even older if he could get away with it, he loved his innocent little boy and niece,'

It was way to soon for them to be worrying about such things It's not like James would tell them especially Harry if he had his way pore little Harriet would wind up an old spinster because he wanted to keep her as his perfect little girl forever, Lilly perhaps but if she talked to Harry she would have told them because if you told one of the kids something they would automatically tell the other,

Moony? Maybe? it would fit with his sense of humor but would he say something and not be around to watch their reactions?

Scratching the back of his head Sirius groaned in frustration his distraction was gone now he had no excuse to avoid paper work, grumbling he went back to his office perhaps if he hurried he could get a few kisses in before dinner pumping his arms "Now I've got some energy to burn."

-0-

.Hp

-0-

Harry felt like smacking Archie, they had already tried asking her dad and now he was jumpy as a barrel full of chocolate frogs, every time he started to even look at her mum and spotted them he would run away to his office, or work, or just leave the house entirely. after that fiasco they had agreed to be more subtle with Uncle Sirius and Aunt Diana, they were their last hope for baby siblings, Uncle Moony may have told them that to get younger sibling to play with they need to ask their parents and they tried James first and now uncle Sirius was on guard so they have to put the sibling plans on hold for now.

Aunt Diana pulled them through the floo and back to Godrics hallow before Archie could take more than a step out of the floo his mouth was open and he was asking questions "Mum, why did we have to leave early? What did we do wrong? We just wanted some ice cream,"

Archie had a little bit of a whine in his voice the big puppy dog eyes that worked wonders on their dads but was hit and miss with his and her Mum, apparently this time it was a miss, judging by the look of suspicion on Aunt Diana's face "lunch was not to long ago, besides if you eat ice cream now you will ruin your dinner, why don't you go play in Harry's room, I am going to work a little longer."

Aunt Diana pulled her wand out of her bun and with a quick flick cleaned up any and all soot off them and the floor, before she set her Wand down on the side table and she took a seat on the couch Archie opened his mouth but She was faster "Yes Aunt Diana"

and quick as her little legs would carry her she grabbed Archie's hand and towed him up the stairs refusing to release him until they were in her room "What's up cuz?"

were the first word out of Archie's mouth sighing Harry peaked out of her room before looking for any trace of Aunt Diana before closing and locking the door rounding on Archie a feral grin in control of her lips "We are going to get ice cream,"

"And how can we do that cuz, Uncle James is aller – Alier- it makes him sick, so you don't have any, and we ate all of ours last week. we were going to eat Uncle Moony's but Mum's watching the floo and we can't do that now, so how are we going to do that?"

Harry felt joy bubbling out like a perfectly done potion, rushing over to her wardrobe she pulled out two potion veils one a murky blue, it looked almost alive in the veil always shifting, spinning and swirling. The other black as the night and as she swirled the potion it shimmered in to a radiant violet before settling back to its base black color.

As she watched Archie's mouth fell open becoming transfixed with the potions Harry rolled her eyes "Arrr-chhh-ieee."

Archie shook his head "What's it, I mean they do?" Harry opened her mouth to answer but now that he was on again Archie was off again "A flight potion? Teleportation? A carpet in a bottle? A"

Harry jumped in placing her free hand over his mouth "A carpet in a bottle? Really Archie?" Archie shrugged but Harry didn't move her hand so he didn't de-rail her plotting "No this is not a carpet in a bottle, they are not cure all potions but combining them with the air rune thing that mum's been working on we can fly to fortucheu's and back any time we want."

Harry could feel Archie's grin under her hand as he looked down at her hand squinting at him she slowly pulled her hand back "will it work? I mean this isn't going to be like the time with our brooms is it? Cause I know it was my idea but my hair still tingles when it gets windy out side."

Harry frowned guilt spiking how was that a thing, there was no way, she felt like apologizing but like always Archie was the first to open his mouth "Don't do that Harry,"

Harry felt like protesting but again Archie was faster "I know you you were going to apologize, but it's not your fault my idea, you just helped besides I would have done it anyway." Harry rolled her eyes that was what Archie would have done shaking off the thoughts Harry put the potions down on her desk "I'm going to go get one of the rugs from the attic you go get aunt Diana's Wand then we are going to meet in the hall outside dads office the window opens all the way, and there's no reason aunt Diana would think to look for us there good?"

Archie grinned "Perfect, meet you soon."

Archie opened the door carefully peeked outside before disappearing like a flash, Harry shook her head pocketing the potions before crawling her way up in to the attic and picking out one of the rugs her mum collected because she couldn't just have one like normal people her mum needed to match the seasons, pulling out the long Persian Lily just switched it out so she wouldn't go looking for it any time soon.

Hauling it out of the pile she towed it down to the hall outside Jame's office where Archie was waiting twirling his mums wand window open, he stopped immediately when he saw her and helped her tug the rug in to place leaving it rolled up Harry pulled the potions out of her pocket and traded Archie for the wand "So I read mum's research and this rune pattern makes things fly so I will draw it on to the rug with aunt Diana's wand then pour the Permeation potion it should make the runes permanent"

"Ok so that sounds good where did you even find this potion? And what about this cool blueish one? Is it actually moving? Or am I seeing things?" Archie was swirling the potion in front of his nose just staring Harry laughed "It's a broom test potion I ordered it from a broom company when ours blew up I did some reading and found it, its called the Ventus potion and its bottled wind they use it to test how long a a broom works so I figured we would need a way to steer."

Harry was grinning up at Archie as she let the wand etch the runes in to the carpet the whole thing started to glow Archie grinned and handed her the black potion "This one right?" Harry nodded absently taking the veil from him and keeping a close eye on the rug she uncorked the potion, sharing a look with Archie they were ready for this the grin just stretched her lips involuntary, Archie's grin mirrored hers "Ready?"

Archie nodded "Ready,"

there was a noise on the stairs and Harry's head popped up distracted from her work by it and but she felt the rug getting warmer instantly drawing her eyes back in her distraction she didn't pour slowly as she meant to instead she had dumped the entire bottle on to the rune work and the thing was starting to glow and heat up in her hands Archie grabbed her by the hand and took off running dragging Harry behind him taking the back stairs at a run just in time as with a loud boom they were knocked off her feet by the explosion soot and wood fallowing them.

They rolled to the bottom of the stairs and they shook it off just in time to hear Aunt Diana's voice "James Potter what did you do? Where are the kids? What happened? James? Where are the kids?"

Archie looked at her nodding Harry nodded back taking his hand and they were off and running again down to the basement and her potion lab they paused Archie took his mums wand and with 2 waves of the wand they were clean Archie stashed the wand in his sleeve, Harry through the door to her lab open then they took off running again up the main stairs Archie in the lead both shouting for Aunt Diana they were about to search the bottom floor for her when they heard Lilly's voice coming from the stairs loud and outraged "My Rug,"

Harry and Archie shared a wince they were dead so dead "James Charles Potter what the Bloody Hell did you do to my Persian Rug?" Archie slowly let the grin take over his face it mirrored Harry's own grin there was more shouting and quickly schooling her features Harry took off at a jog up the stairs only to slam to halt just shy of Aunt Diana's back, only for Archie to run in to her knocking all three of them to the ground landing in a heap,

"Archie what are you doing? That hurt," Harry complained trying to get Archie off her back while Aunt Diana was trying to remove both of them it was a mess which was only rectified when her Mum came over and lifted her and Archie up off of Aunt Diana "Honestly. Harry, Archie, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Aunt Diana, Mum,"

"Sorry Aunt Lily, Mum"

Lily sighed setting them down "And what were you to up to?"

"Up too?"

"Up too?"

Harry and Archie mimicked each other innocence shining through their eyes like baby unicorns, Lily immediately narrowed her eyes at them Archie bounced around her avoiding the suspicion in her Mum's eyes "Wow what happened? Did uncle James blow up his office again? Wow where did the door to his office go? Harry come look at this the door's all gone."

Harry leaned around Lily to get a better look the entire hall was a mess the walls, ceiling, floors, tapestry's, paintings, hall rug, wall lamps, all coated in a thick layer of soot blackening everything and just a tad singed. The worst thing was the door to her Dad's office, it was just gone poof nothing left just the hinges hanging bare attached to the frame, well that and her moms Persian the long dining room rug, it was still rolled up but now it was shorter, like it caught fire and burnt until someone put it out. Harry fought down a cringe so her Mum didn't get suspicious "Where is Dad?"

Lily growled actually growled, "In his office,"

Harry watched as Archie poked the rug sniffing at it Aunt Diana spoke up from behind them "Archie don't touch that there's a magic residue I don't want you to carry it home."

Archie snatched his hand back and wiped it on his shirt "OK Mum," Archie went to explore James's office Harry just stared she wiped her hand over the soot and watched in amazement as the soot rippled out from her touch like the Ventus potion in ever shifting waves of shimmering violets, blues, grays, and blacks it was the like a galaxy and tornado all in one mesmerizing to say the least Harry couldn't help her self she started playing with the wall alternating between petting it and tapping out beats.

Lily sounded unsure "James? What did you do?"

Aunt Diana reached over her head to touch a wall sconce gasping in delight as the ripples spread around the light and across the wall soon Archie was next them playing on the wall while lily and James had a heated discussion in his office door way.

That was when they heard a voice calling from down stairs "Hello any body home? James? Lily?"

Harry and Archie took off like a shot running down stairs to meet their uncle shouting the whole way "Uncle Moony, Uncle Moony, dads office blew up, the door is gone come look its so wicked."

"Uncle Moony, Uncle Moony, Uncle dad's office blew up, the door is gone come look its so wicked."

They bowled down stairs crashed in to Moon's sturdy frame took a hold of his hands before hauling him back up to where the adults were, Aunt Diana had joined her mum and dad and were heatedly discussing the wall and what probably could have happened but Harry and Archie were more concerned with showing Moony their discovery all the while eavesdropping on the adult talk going on with their parents,

their playing was brought up short by her mum "Enough Harry Archie don't play with that. We don't know if it is harmful or any ill effects, come on down stairs go wash her hands and set the table."

Archie opened his mouth to protest but Aunt Diana was on her mums side and they herded them to the stairs Lily directing Remus in to helping James clean up while they stared dinner.

Harry felt guilty to hear her mum blame James for the mess but she didn't want to step forward on the off chance that James would take away her lab or worse destroy it entirely Archie grabbed her wrist gaining her attention he knew her well and when she looked at him she could read the kindness and determination in his smile they would weather this storm together like always and next time Harry would have a full prof plan besides now that the adults were home early they couldn't find a different way out for ice cream and they could sneak off and snitch Uncle Moony's after dinner while adults talked

Little did Harry know how big her next plot was to unfold in to, Hogwarts the next great adventure.


End file.
